


Nyo Romano x Romano I hate you (I love you)

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Lovino is starting to have a strange feeling whenever he is around Chiara. It doesn't help when Chiara goes to dinner with his fratello, Feliciano. Misunderstandings are bound to happen.
Relationships: South Italy/Female South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Nyo Romano x Romano I hate you (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you like , favorite or comment. Please give me some feedback.
> 
> I also accept requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in the story. I merely own the plot line and what is happening. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Note this is my first Fanfiction ever. So I haven’t had much practice yet. I hope you all like it. 

Hetalia (APH) Romano x Nyo! Romano (Lovino and Chiara) Selfcest fanficton 

I hate you, I hate you (I actually love you) Lovino’s (Romano’s) P.O.V. 

“Bastard!”, yelled the furious Italian beauty, Chiara. “What?!”, asked Lovino. Okay so maybe he yelled. “I was asking you a question you idiota! Pay attention”, said Chiara. “You can’t tell me what to do”, Lovino said back in protest. Chiara shot him a look that made him wonder how on earth her eyes looked like they where on fire, literally. “…So what do you want?”, asked Lovino slightly scared from her previous look. “I was asking you if you know where your fratello is?”, asked Chiara. “Why do you care?”, he asked feeling annoyed as well as slightly curious. “I was suppose to meet him here”, she said with what appeared to be a light blush on her cheeks. Since when did Chiara blush, thought Lovino. 

Then, he noticed her attire. Chiara was wearing a red knee-length dress. It was not too fancy but it wasn’t just simple either. The end of the dress was slightly ruffly. She had red high heels on that matched her dress as well as very light makeup on. Her hair was done up in a French bun with two curly strands of hair framing her face. 

This can’t be the same Chiara he knew thought Lovino. Chiara is good looking but not this beautiful. She would never be caught dead wearing a dress. She never wears makeup and she despises high heels. She normally has her wavy hair down with a headband. 

Wait is Chiara going on a date with my fratello??!!! Even if she was it’s not like I care Lovino thought to himself. “Hello? Earth to Lovino”, said Chiara snapping her fingers in Lovino’s face and breaking him out of his daze. “Yess?”, he asked stupidly. “I just asked you were your fratello is?”, said Chiara. “He went out somewhere and he said he would be back later”, said Lovino. “Oh….. he must have forgot”, Chiara said with disappointment written all over her face. “I’m sure he didn’t. That idiot fratello of mine must be running late”, Lovino said trying to reassure her yet for some reason he was feeling a strange emotion. 

When he said those words his heart felt funny well more like a strange sense of stabbing and it hurt so terribly. At that moment Feliciano decided to pop in. 

“Chiara I’m so sorry I was late there was so much traffic”, Feliciano said very fast trying to explain the situation. “Well, now that you’re here lets go”, said Chiara. ~~~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Spain’s Tomatoes~~~~~~ 

Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea. I know I shouldn’t be stalking---er--I mean following them on their date. It’s just I want to see where my annoying fratello is taking Chiara. There is nothing wrong with being curious. (Authors voice: More like nosy). 

Anyway its not like I am going to interfere with their date or anything. (Authors voice: Yeah because you totally would not even think of that). I’m simply hiding in these bushes to see what is happening in the restaurant. Wait?! Why am I trying to reassure myself that this isn’t weird? Ugh. My self-conscious annoys me at times. 

I know! I should get closer. Then, I proceed to look around and see an alley. I quickly go through the alley to the back off the restaurant. Hurriedly I climb in through throw the open window. Who leaves a window open? I should be asking myself why someone climbs a window. 

Now what? I know my moustache! It will be a great disguise. My idiot fratello would not recognize me. Chiara would, she isn’t stupid. I wonder if I can do anything to prevent that. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot uniforms. Uniforms? Of course I’m talking about waiter uniforms, I mean it is a restaurant after all. 

Surely they will not mind if I borrow these for the time being. I have to say I think I look rather good in a disguise. “Sir. Why are you not taking orders?”, replied a lady with long brown hair that was slightly wavy at the ends. The lady had green eyes and was holding a frying pan in her hand. This took a moment to register in Lovino’s mind. 

Elizabeta?! If she works her then she won’t be happy with people sneaking into the restaurant. “I was just making sure that I could find the pen with the paper note book thingy used to take orders”, he replied nervously. “Ok…but get back to work”, she replied. “Oh, by the way if an irritating albino comes by with a small, yellow bird, tell me. He loves to sneak in here”, she said. 

That’s ironic. She hasn’t noticed I snuck in her but Gilbert does it all the time. Anyway, I know I can do this just take a deep breathe. Here goes nothing. I walk over to their table. 

“Hello. Can I please take your order?”, I say. I’m trying my best not to lose my temper. I have to sound polite otherwise I’ll give myself away. I mean not that there is any reason to lose my temper. “I want paaasssstttaaa~!”, said Feliciano. My eye twitched slightly. “What kind of pasta?”, I inquired. “Do you have lasagna?”, he asked hopefully. “Yes. We have lasagna”, I replied. “I also want Italian wine!”, said a giddy Feliciano. “Now what would the beautiful lady like?”, I asked turning to Chiara. 

Oh god. I feel that I might be sounding like France. That is going to cause me to have nightmares. 

“I would like the mostaccioli with some of the Italian red wine”, said Chiara. “Coming right up”, I say. 

Briskly, I walk back to the kitchen. I hand the order over to someone who actually works here. Afterwards, I proceed to be close to their table but not enough to get caught. Thankfully, there is an ornament that seems to be in the shape of a pony? Weird restaurant. I lean forward a bit to hear what they are saying. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about”, asked Chiara. “I thought it would be nice if we got closer?”, said Feliciano. “….Not to sound rude but why?”, Chiara asked. “You seem to have a lot of people to talk to and I want to be one of those people that is close to you”, replied a happy Feliciano. 

This made Chiara blush a deep red on her cheeks. Feliciano, oblivious to this just kept smiling. That fratello of mine should leave his comments to himself. Chiara looks so cute. I did not just think that. Nope. That did not just appear in my thoughts. 

Through out the whole night I watched as my fratello flirted with Chiara. I was this close to going up to him and smacking that happy smile off of his idiota face. I was more than annoyed with her giggly reactions. The girl never giggles. I mean she can cuss someone out but giggling is not in her nature. She’s as tough as nails. 

As I continued to watch that strange sense of stabbing continued to grow stronger. Surely something was wrong with me. I mean come on that weird stabbing feeling was spreading from the bottom of my stomach to my whole body. I did not like it. It felt like I was drowning in a sense. I hated this feeling. It never happened before. 

Suddenly I watch as Feliciano’s face moves extremely close to Chiara’s. Lets just say at this point I lost it. I glanced around and spotted a French baguette. Quickly I grabbed the French baguette and threw it between them. Then with my stealth, I ran out of that restaurant. 

Many onlookers were very confused but I couldn’t care less. I was angry. I had no idea why. The feeling of not understanding made me proceed to become even more furious. 

“Was that Lovino?”, asked Feliciano. “I think it was”, said Chiara. Feliciano blinks. “Does he think were on a date?”, asked Feliciano. “You mean this isn’t a date?”, said an annoyed Chiara. “I just wanted us to grow closer as friends. Plus I already hold special feelings for Ludwig. I thought you understood when I said I wanted us to grow closer. I meant as friends”, said Feliciano. “Then how come your face was getting closer to mine?”, asked Chiara in annoyance. “I only drew my face closer to yours to tell you something that I didn’t want other people to hear”, replied a scared Feliciano. “What did you want to tell me?”, said Chiara. “That you and my fratello would make a nice couple”, said a terrified Feliciano. “Feliciano prepare yourself”, said Chiara with demon looking eyes. 

Narrator: Lets just say the misunderstanding did not settle well with Chiara. Feliciano soon learned to clearly state to whomever he invited to dinner whether it was a date or not. Don’t worry she did not hurt him just scolded him and gave him a long, boring lecture. You guessed it Feliciano did not pay attention to it. That caused more yelling. 

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip by a feisty Italian~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lovino’s (Romano’s) P.O.V. Why do I feel this way? This is not me. I hate this stabbing feeling. “Lovino”, said Chiara catching up to him. “Go away!”, yelled Lovino. “Listen to me”, said Chiara. “Just leave me alone”, replied Lovino with a sad expression. “Let me explain. It wasn’t what you thought”, said a calm Chiara. “I don’t want you near me anymore”, said Lovino. “What? Why? Just because I was on a date?”, said Chiara. “You make me feel strange and I don’t like it. Don’t come near me”, replied a confused Lovino. “What do you mean by strange?”, Chiara asked thoroughly confused. “Well I don’t know how to explain it. When I saw you with my fratello I felt a kind of stabbing sensation. I just don’t want that feeling anymore”, Lovino quickly said. Chiara’s eyes widen. This caused me to be more confused. She put her hand onto her mouth. Her expression was that off disbelief. “L-lovino….I think I know what your feeling”, said Chiara. “Oh yeah. What would that be?”, said Lovino questionably. “I think the stabbing sensation that you are feeling is jealousy”, replied Chiara in a soft voice. “Jealousy? Why would I feel such a thing? We are just friends”, said an embarrassed Lovino. “You know love is unexpected”, Chiara said with a pink face. “L-Love? I-I never said that!”, said a flustered Lovino. Chiara walked closer to Lovino. She grabbed his hands and intertwined them with her own. “You are such a dense idiot”, she said with a smile. 

As I was going to give a quick comeback she moved her face closer to mine. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. She moved her hands to cup the sides of my face and brought me closer to her. In case you hadn’t guessed it she kissed me. It was a soft, quick kiss. During the whole thing my heart began to beat faster and faster. I thought it was going to fall out of my body. The stabbing sensation didn’t happen instead a warm, comforting feeling replaced it. 

“Is the stabbing sensation still there?”, asked Chiara with a determined look on her face. “The sensation of stabbing is gone. A new feeling replaced it though”, I said. “Really? “, asked Chiara. “Yeah. I now know I have been dense”, Lovino said. “Chiara. Ti amo”. “Ti amo, Lovino”, said a happy Chiara. “Wait? Arent you going out with Feliciano?”, asked Lovino. “No, apparently we were only going out as friends. He seriously is good at providing misunderstandings”, said Chiara as a matter of fact. 

Lovino chuckles. That’s my fratello. “Oh by the way why were you spying on us?”, said Chiara with amusement. “I wasn’t spying!”, defended Lovino. “Then why were you stalking us?”, inquired Chiara. “I wasn’t stalking either!”, said Lovino. “Sure you weren’t”, mumbles Chiara. “So, you really were jealous?”, smirks Chiara. “I guess”, grumbles an annoyed Lovino. “That’s actually pretty funny. I never imagined you to be the jealous type”, said Chiara. “ I won’t be jealous anymore”, said Lovino with confidence. “Why’s that?”, asked Chiara. “I know you love me”, said Lovino with a face as red as a tomato. “Idiot. You love me also. Plus, you are my boyfriend now”, said Chiara with a face just as red as Lovino’s. 

Then they proceeded to walk home together hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in the story or mentioned in the story:  
> Lovino-Romano/South Italy  
> Chiara- Nyotalia Romano/ Nyotalia South Italy  
> Feliciano- North Italy  
> Ludwig-Germany  
> Elizabeta-Hungary  
> Gilbert-Prussia
> 
> This is a selfcest story. Romano with his counterpart Nyo! Romano or Female Romano. I really ship it. I also ship spamano but I find this cute. I like selfcest a lot for a lot of pairings in hetalia as well as regular ships.


End file.
